New Start
by mises
Summary: What if Mr. Bingley wasn't the first rich man to come to the neighborhood? What if Lizzie had turned down another when she was much younger, and her mother all but disowned her for it? What happens if a young Georgiana Darcy has someone to confide in? What if Mr. Darcy and Lizzie were already married before Bingley came to town? How would all this change the out come of the story?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Pride and Prejudice!_

Elizabeth sat before the mirror in her bed chamber, studying her reflection on what was to be the happiest day in her life. It had been four years since her father had sent her to live with her aunt and uncle in London after her mother had all but disowned her. At the time, it had felt as though her world had been falling apart, having been exiled from her family, all because of a refused proposal.

She had been just as surprised as anyone when Mr. Cartwright had come to town, and focused his attentions on her, but she knew she would never make him happy as his wife almost from the start. He wanted a woman to bow to his commands, and she just did not have that in her, however he had a fortune of six thousand a year, and her mother saw that as reason enough to enter into an unhappy marriage. She'd demanded Elizabeth change her mind and accept the man, and when Elizabeth refused, she told her she was no longer welcome in her home. Elizabeth had been 16 at the time, and been sent to live with her aunt and uncle in London.

It was there she met the man she knew her heart would forever belong to, and to think that it had all been by chance that they had even met. She'd been walking in the park with her aunt, when they had happened upon a young girl. The child had appeared to be around twelve years old, crying, and Elizabeth couldn't help but move to comfort her. Once the girl was calm enough she was able to explain that she'd been out with some acquaintances of her brother's, and had managed to get separated from them.

The plan had been to escort the young Georgiana Darcy home, and leave once they knew she was safe, however they had not planned on running into one frantic Fitzwilliam Darcy on the way. The child had gladly embraced her older brother before dragging him off to meet her rescuers, and begging him to invite them to dinner, which he did without hesitation, though it was accepted with a slight bit of it.

From then on, Georgiana was determined to secure Elizabeth as her sister, and did everything she could think of to throw the two of them together. There had been a great deal of hesitation on the part of the couple, even though the attraction between them was obvious, each worried about how society would view them, it wasn't until Elizabeth saved Georgiana a second time that Mr. Darcy decided to throw caution to the wind and ask the woman he loved to marry him.

Elizabeth could still remember the panic she felt when she had first read the letter Georgian had sent her while away for the summer with her companion, Mrs. Young. In it the then 15 year old girl had asked for her advice on whether or not she should elope with a man she'd known since her childhood. Rather than writing her back, Elizabeth had gone straight to the Darcy town home with the hopes of sending Mr. Darcy to retrieve his sister, and bring her back to London where she would be safe.

He'd left right away, and had written to her once to let her know that he'd managed to retrieve his sister before any damage had been done to her or her reputation. She found out from Georgiana later that she'd started falling for the man, and had her brother not shown up when he did, she likely would have agreed to the elopement.

Mr. Darcy had come to call on her the day he and his sister returned to London, and proposed that morning. She had been hesitant to accept as she had nothing to bring into the marriage, but he had quashed her fears, claiming that the love she had for him and his sister was more than enough. He'd gone straight to her uncle once she'd accepted him, and after a year of waiting, the two were finally ready to be joined in holy matrimony.

She called out to the person who knocked on her door, and smiled as her soon to be sister entered the room. "You look lovely." She said as she stood and walked over to the young girl, embracing her when she was close enough to her.

"Not as lovely as you Dearest Elizabeth." Georgiana said with a watery smile. She pulled the girl back into her embrace, and tried to calm her, wondering what had brought about the tears. "I'm just so glad to finally be getting a sister. I've wanted you for so long." The child explained when compelled to.

"I'm really looking forward to having a sister again as well." Elizabeth hushed the girl, fighting back tears of her own when she thought about how wrong this whole situation was. How she longed for it to be her father giving her away, and to have Jane standing up with Georgiana as one of her bridesmaids.

"I'm sorry that your sisters can not be here." Georgiana looked away as she said this, and Elizabeth wondered at it. "I know you would rather have them…" Elizabeth wasted no time cutting her off.

"I would never want to replace you." She informed the girl with a comforting smile. "You are just as much my sister as they are." She said as she wiped the tears from the girl's cheeks, "and as my sister it is your job to keep me company while I finish here." She said as she sat the girl on the bed, and returned to the mirror where her maid was waiting to complete her hair.

1111111111111111

The wedding had gone off without a hitch, and soon the happy couple was in their carriage making their way toward Pemberley. Her new husband had promised to take her anywhere she wanted on a honeymoon, and though she knew it was an unusual request, she wanted to tour the lake country, starting with his family home.

Mr. Darcy, Fitzwilliam or William as she'd been asked to call him in private, as well as Georgiana had both tried on multiple occasions to entice her aunt, uncle, and herself into visiting their grand estate, but the time had never been right, what with her small cousins to look after.

"Are you well my dear?" She turned when she heard the concerned voice of her husband, and smiled at him to put him at ease.

"I'm very well indeed." She informed him, moving closer to him on the seat in the carriage. "Just thinking over all that has happened. I cannot remember a time when I was ever happier than I am today." Her comment was rewarded with a brilliant smile from her husband.

"Nor I my dear, nor I." He said with a grin as he swooped down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. The heat she felt pooling within her was something she was sure she would never get used to. "I love you so much Elizabeth." He had tried to call her Lizzie once, but she'd been moved to tears from the ache in her chest for her father and Jane, that neither he nor Georgiana attempted to call her by that name again.

The rest of the trip was spent in comfortable conversation, and the occasional silence. They stopped at an inn for the night as it was too far from London to make the entire journey in one day, and Elizabeth was already tired from the journey.

She waited as William rented a couple of rooms for them, and after dinner retired to her own. She took her time uncoiling her hair from its elaborate style, all the while wondering if her husband would visit her tonight, or if he would wait until they were at Pemberley to consummate their marriage.

She pulled her dressing gown tighter around her when she heard the knock on the door, before calling out for the person on the other side to enter. She smiled at her husband's reflection in the mirror as he made his way across the room, picking up the brush from on top of the vanity and gently running it through her curls. "Is this alright?" He asked, and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"It seems as though you are well practiced at this." She said with a teasing smile, and was rewarded with another from him.

"I used to brush Georgiana's hair for her when she was a child. She asked me to one day, and we've long ago established that I am unable to tell her no." He smiled fondly as he spoke of his sister, her sister now as well.

"You are a good brother." She smiled at him as he finished smoothing out her hair. When he'd put the brush down he held out his hand for her, pulling her to her feet when she gave it to him.

She was nervous as he led her into the bedroom, her heart pounding against her chest as she watched him close the door behind them. He took his time crossing the room over to where she stood, and gently pulled her into his arms before leaning down to claim her lips with his own, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck.

He broke the kiss, moving to lay soft smaller kisses along her cheek and down her neck, causing her arms to fall to her side. He took that moment to slip her dressing gown off her shoulders, leaving her in only her light nightgown. He moved back up to claim her lips again, his hands running up and down her sides, each time bringing the nightgown up higher, until finally he was able to grab the hem, and pull it up over her head. When there was nothing left covering her from him he swooped down and picked her up placing her on the bed.

11111111111111111

Elizabeth woke the next morning to find herself wrapped in the strong arms of her husband, her head resting on his bare chest. She smiled when she felt his hand reach up to run through her hair, and looked up to meet his eyes. "How are you feeling this morning dearest?"

While it had hurt when he'd entered her for the first time last night, she was not quite so sore this morning, "I feel wonderful. I don't think I shall ever tire of waking up in your arms." She informed him, and got a smile out of him.

"Then you shall never have to." He said, reaching down and claiming her lips again. She sighed when he pulled away. "We should probably get up soon if he want to reach Pemberley before night fall." He informed her, though he made no move to release her, but rather held her a few moments longer before they both sighed and stood up from the bed.

She couldn't help but blush when she looked down and noticed the sheets were stained with red, and was relieved when she felt her dressing gown wrapped around her. "I told the man at the desk to have the maids prepare a bath in each of our rooms." William informed her as he led her through a door that was connected to the side of her room. He waited until she was safely ensconced in the water before returning to his own room to bathe. A young girl entered the room to help her bathe, and before long she was dressed and waiting for her husband to escort her back out to their carriage.

Now that all the excitement of the wedding had died down, and there were no residual nerves about the wedding night Elizabeth found it harder to keep from thinking about her family. She knew her father and Jane knew of her marriage to Mr. Darcy, though she was unsure if she knew of the man's wealth, as she could never come up with a way to include that in a letter. Both had written back to express their happiness for her, though her father's letter had a somewhat sad tone to it when he expressed how much he regretted not being there to give her away.

He was once again angered at her mother for keeping her apart from Jane and her father, and couldn't help but wonder how her younger sisters were growing up. Were they sensible like her and Jane, or were they as silly as her mother. While she'd been living at home she had seen signs of the silliness of her mother in them, but had hoped that with losing her, her father would take the family in hand before it was too late.

Her thought eventually drifted to her husband's aunt Catherine, who they no longer had anything to do with. She thanked the lord every day that she'd that the presence of mind to question her husband when his aunt had shown up on her uncle's doorstep claiming that he was already engaged to her daughter. William refused it, and had informed his aunt that if she couldn't accept his marriage to Elizabeth that she was no longer welcome. She'd left that day, and they had not heard from her since.

William's other aunt and uncle had welcomed her with open arms, informing her that they could care less where she came from so long as she continued to make him as happy as he was. They had introduced her to their children, and she saw a new side of her husband that day as he interacted with his cousin Richard. Over all, it was hard not to love The Fitzwilliams, especially when she saw how much they loved her husband and new sister.

"We should be coming up on Pemberley soon my love." She was broken from her revelry by her husband's voice, and eagerly looked out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of the house through the darkness that surrounded them.

She could hardly contain her excitement as the carriage came to a stop in front of the home, but waited for her husband to assist her from the carriage. The butler and the housekeeper were waiting for them in the main foyer when they entered, and the introductions were quick to follow.

Mrs. Reynolds seemed like a kind but stern woman, and Elizabeth was sure they would get along just fine. The woman bustled them off to their rooms so they could freshen up from their journey before dinner, "Miss. Georgiana sent instructions on how your rooms were to be decorated." She informed Elizabeth, smiling proudly as she said it. "If you don't like them ma'am we can always change them."

"They are perfect, my new sister knows me very well indeed." Elizabeth couldn't keep from beaming as she looked around the room, decorated nicely in rich earth tones. Turning back to the housekeeper she was pleased to see the older woman beaming at her.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Pride and Prejudice!_

Elizabeth sat quietly in the carriage, watching as the countryside rolled past them. She had been so excited for her husband's friend when he'd come to them about purchasing a property, and asking for William's help with it. They had both eagerly agreed to accompany him for at least part of the summer, and she hadn't thought she would regret the offer…that is until he told them he was interested in purchasing Netherfield Park, a grand home that was but three miles from where she grew up.

Upon finding this out, William had told her they could cancel, he'd come up with some explanation as to why they could not attend, but she didn't want to do that to Charles. Instead she'd talked things over with her Aunt Gardiner, not quite believing the woman when she said it was unlikely that anyone would recognize her in town as she'd changed so much over the past four years since she'd been sent away. Not to mention, who would ever believe the daughter of a country gentleman would ever rise up in society to become the Mistress of Pemberley. It was decided that they would go, but that they would strive to keep as much of Elizabeth's background as secret as possible.

"I do hope we will be arriving soon, I do so tire of being in this carriage." Elizabeth turned her attentions to the lady sitting beside her. Another thing that made this trip less than tolerable was the company she had to keep. Caroline Bingley had never been someone Elizabeth would ever consider a friend, in fact when they first met, the two women couldn't stand each other. That all changed after her marriage to William, as Caroline saw her as a way to help meet women with rich brothers, instantly imposing herself on Elizabeth, in the hopes of procuring invitations to places as a close and personal friend of the illustrious Mrs. Darcy…the sad thing was that it had actually worked on multiple occasions, and it seemed wherever she went Miss. Bingley was never far behind. It was times like this she had taken William's aunt and uncle up on the offer for her to stay with them along with Georgiana, she was sure her new sister was having a far more enjoyable time that she was.

"So right you are dear sister, do you not agree Eliza?" That was another thing she could barely tolerate, she hated being called Eliza, but the two sisters could not be imposed upon to stop. The two seemed to think that it created a sense of familiarity that was deemed pleasing by all parties, rather than just themselves, neither taking notice that she never called them by their given names to their faces.

"I do not think it has been all that bad." Elizabeth said as she looked out the window once again, "The scenery out this way is quite lovely, and I am looking for a chance to explore it further." She was indeed looking forward to walking through the lands she'd grown up in again, she'd missed being able to leave for a walk whenever she pleased, now having to wait for someone to accompany her as it was no longer safe for her to go on her own. This had actually been the cause of her and Williams's first fight as a married couple. She'd gone for a walk without informing anyone, and William had panicked when he'd been unable to find her. It wasn't until after he had calmed down that he was able to explain the dangers of being out on her own, how she would appear an easy target for someone looking to make a small fortune quickly. He'd explained that while at Pemberley it was safe to walk about as she pleased as he had multiple groundkeepers, who would never be far away, it was not safe to do so in London.

Before they had left to come to Hertfordshire, it was agreed that it would be plenty safe for her to walk alone if she pleased, but that should she ever desire his company he would be more than happy to oblige her. As such she was sure her walk alone would be few and far between, something she was quite happy with.

22222222222222

Elizabeth turned when she heard voices coming toward the spot in the house she had come to claim as her hiding spot. She smiled when her husband entered, willing to share it with him, "I figured it would be safe to say that she would not wondering in here unless she absolutely had to." She said with a smile as she marked her page and set her boot to the side.

"Let us home that when she runs out of places to look that she will not stay long in her quest to find us when the time does come." William said with a smile as he sat across from her. She could tell he was dying to tell her something, so sat back to patiently wait him out. "It seems Charles' neighbors have started coming to meet the new master of the house." His grin was infections, and she couldn't help but return it.

"And this involves us how Mr. Darcy?" She asked with a teasing lilt in her voice. He had told her how nosey neighbors would be sending their husbands to meet the party in the hopes of gaining an acquaintanceship with the family, well families.

"It would seem there is a Mr. Bennet here who Charles would very much like to introduce us as well as his sisters to." There were few who truly knew how she was connected to the Bennet family, so he would have no way of knowing just how much it would mean to her to be "introduced" to the man. She also knew that Miss. Bingley as well as Mrs. and Mr. Hurst would have no desire to meet the man, which would mean she and her husband could have some time alone with her beloved father, and hopefully have a chance for him to meet her beloved husband.

"Well, we should not keep him waiting then." She said with a smile, as she stood, accepting her husband's arm when it was offered to her. She let him lead her toward the sitting room where she could hear two decidedly male speaking in quiet tones, and smiled when the door was pushed open, her gaze falling on the man she had looked up to as a child. She was a little surprised to see the lack of recognition in his face.

"Mr. Bennet, allow me to introduce my friend Mr. Darcy, and his wife, Mrs. Darcy." She saw he had her father's full attention at the mention of their names. She could see him studying her closely, before his eyes brightened, and became slightly watery.

"My how you have grown my Lizzie." He said with a smile as he embraced his daughter for the first time in four years. "I dare say, no one here will recognize you. Jane will be so excited to see you as well." He cupped her cheeks so that he could study her closely, and returned the smile she sent him. "And this must be the young man who wrote to me a while back asking to marry my daughter."

Elizabeth was genuinely surprised when she heard this, and turned a questioning look to her husband, receiving a playful smirk for her efforts. "How are the rest of my sisters?" She turned back to her father eager to find out how the rest of her family were fairing, though she knew she shouldn't care, but she was also interested in knowing how her mother was doing.

"They are silly and ignorant as they ever were, though Jane makes thing at home more tolerable." She had to smile, glad to see that some things hadn't changed. "They are looking forward to the assembly tonight, though that is nothing new." He said with a grin, but she couldn't relate to that as when she'd been sent away Kitty and Lydia were not out, though she did think they were still a little young for that. "Will you all be in attendance?" He asked the three of them standing there, though Elizabeth knew that her father would not be attending, he would likely be at home in his study reading.

"There is nothing I love more than a country dance," Charles exclaimed, showing no sign that the change of events had thrown him at all. Elizabeth had to commend him for his ability to adjust to the situation. "I hope very much to be able to attend."

"Considering it would not reflect well on any of us were we not to attend, I would say there is no other way around it." Elizabeth said with a smile for her friend, her husband chuckling next to her, though she knew he was in no way looking forward to an evening being crammed into a room full of strangers.

222222222222222

Elizabeth felt very out of place when she walked into the assembly hall and the music and dancing stopped while everyone gaped at her and her party. She gripped her husband's arm just a little bit tighter as to hide her discomfort at being the center of attention. She couldn't help the slight smile that crossed her face as she felt her husband's other hand come up to rest on top of hers and give it a slight comforting squeeze.

She focused on Sir William Lucas as he approached the group, escorting them over to where his wife and daughters were waiting. She knew the second her oldest friend figured out who she was by the twinkle that appeared in her eyes as Elizabeth was introduced to her. She had spent many a day writing to Charlotte, and of course had told her all about the man she was going to marry and her soon to be new sister. Charlotte and Jane had been the only two she'd confided in when her feelings started to change into more than just friends.

"He is a young man with a large fortune," It was hard to miss her mother's voice even after the music and conversations had started back up again. "Five thousand a year, oh just imagine it. His friend there with him is worth twice that, but sadly is recently married." Elizabeth felt her husband stiffen next to her, and felt her face warm with embarrassment.

"Is that his wife next to him?" She heard a simpering voice ask, and turned to see a young girl that looked a lot like Lydia had when she left, but older. "She is pretty is she not mama?" She had to smile at that after hearing all the times her mother had told her she wasn't as pretty as her sister.

"She is very pretty I dare say, and such a fine dress she has on." She wanted to smirk at Miss Bingley as the woman had told her it was not suitable to wear to the assembly. The woman had gone on and on about how they needed to distinguish between their rank and that of the common folk. Elizabeth thought the dress she chose did a fine job of showing off her rank without putting on airs…that and it was one of William's favorites.

She felt her husband start to guide her to where her mother was standing with her sisters, and had to fight back a grimace. Not wanting let on that she knew who any of them were, she tried to force on a pleasant smile, and hoped it was enough. "Mrs. Bennet, Mr. Bingley has expressed a wish to meet you and your daughters." Sir William stated when they were close enough.

She noticed the way her mother simpered, obviously flattered by the fact that Mr. Bingley had wanted to know her and her daughters above anyone there. She listened as her mother pointed out each of her daughters, and was pleased to see the slight blush on her sister's face when Mr. Bingley asked for her hand for the next two dances.


End file.
